


Phone Call

by CacoPhoniA



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brothers, M/M, Sad Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacoPhoniA/pseuds/CacoPhoniA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk misses his Bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

"Sure you doin' alright?"

Your Bro sounds tired, so tired, and you find yourself worrying, not for the first time today.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I can come home if you need me to."

You can almost imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose under those shades that Ben Stiller gave him, you can almost see the tired bags under his eyes.  
You wonder if his nightmares have came back.

"No. Aren't you still shooting the movie?"

"Yeah, but m'not the director. I don't really need to be here."

Yes he does. They want him there, they always want him there. They need his ideas and insight for the movie. After all, he wrote the script and created the story.  
You remember him sitting at his laptop night after night, fingers frantically typing away to create what they wanted him to. 

You remember sitting beside him and watching him type, his red eyes bloodshot and tired.   
He let you rest your head on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Bro."

Your chest hurts. You want him here. You always do, no matter what you say. You miss when you were little and how he'd hold you when your head hurt, and would let you babble away when the bad thoughts and worries wouldn't leave.   
You'd always apologize, and he told you not to.

"It's alright, lil man. We all need to let that shit out sometimes."

"You sure? You don't sound fine."

"I'm okay. I'm just a little tired. Still working on some things."

"Hm. Well alright. I'll call tomorrow, okay?"

He won't.

"Yeah."  
He's slient for a minute, and you hear shuffling on the other end. It sounds like papers, like he's picking them up.

"Hey Dirk."

"Yeah Bro?"

"Love you. I'll be home soon."

With that, he hangs up, and you're left pressing the phone to your ear, wishing you'd have been able to say something back.

Your eyes sting, and your head hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda random, but I like the idea of Alpha Dave calling in to check on Dirk every so often.
> 
> Dirk sorta makes me sad.


End file.
